Dischargers of the generic type serve for the discharge of cosmetic or pharmaceutical mediums. These are conveyed from a medium store by actuation of the pump and are discharged into an environment through a discharge opening. The pumping process is generally triggered by a manually operable actuating device, by means of which a piston in the pump is displaced. As a result, a discharge pressure is generated which forces the medium in the pumping chamber out of the discharger through the discharge opening.
It is regarded as a drawback with known dischargers that the sealing of the pumping chamber against the environment, especially in the region of the actuating device, is frequently unsatisfactory. This results in an unwanted escape of medium from the discharger and an unwanted ingress of impurities into the discharger.